User interaction with websites, as opposed to passive viewing of hosted content, has been referred to as “Web 2.0,” and includes social media websites, blogs, wikis, video sharing sites, websites with comment sections or forum features, etc. Users of Web 2.0 sites often use embedded Rich Text Boxes (RTB) with various formatting controls (e.g., graphical user interface (GUI) controls, hypertext markup language (HTML) or proprietary tags) to enter text and “richness” to the text (i.e., formatting information for the text and non-text objects) when interacting with the websites. To enter content beyond text within a single box (e.g., a second text box within a first text box, columns of text, images, videos, hyperlinks, other non-text objects), the user may be provided various dialogs to upload those content items, or the user may link to a non-text item (e.g., as a hyperlink or an anchored object) via tags within the text. RTBs, however, do not allow freeform interaction or collaboration, and are unwieldy, especially when adding objects other than text or trying to converse or collaborate via successive posts, such as in an online forum or message board. Alternatively, users may collaborate online within a single document when using a cloud-based software package or via a Software as a Service (SaaS) system. Cloud-based software, however, is computationally expensive to provide (data are transmitted to a provider server and interpreted twice) and is accessed at provider-specific websites or portals; it is not embeddable into a Web 2.0 UX on third-party webpages or into applications, which requires the user to shift focus between multiple applications, which further requires computing and memory resources to be expended for multiple applications.